The IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 1905 standard provides multiple media of a home network with an abstraction layer that can abstract detailed specific operation information from each link in use and converge data transmitted/received through different links, thereby implementing seamless connection of various interconnection techniques in a home network. At present, functional entities of the abstraction layer can monitor in real time transmission quality of multiple links that can communicate between two devices, and can implement load balancing of data transmission in accordance with whether TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) or UDP (User Datagram Protocol) is used. For example, TCP data streams are transmitted through WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) links while UDP data streams are transmitted through PLC (Power Line Communication) links.
When data streams of various traffics are transmitted over a home network, transmission quality of data can be improved through transmission of the data based on whether a TCP or UDP data stream is transmitted and on selection of links over different media according to a bandwidth required by the data stream. However, when data streams of various traffics are transmitted concurrently, transmission resources provided by a single link may not meet data streams having higher bandwidth requirements, thereby resulting in an increase in packet loss rate and a decrease in transmission quality.